A Love Triangle: Rucas vs Chiley
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: Lucas and Charlie have been feuding over Riley since the eighth grade. Its senior year and that means prom is coming up. She realizes the she has to choose between the two. Will Riley go for Lucas or will she go for Charlie? But as the year goes on, she goes through the loss of someone close to her, it hits her hard. Which guy will go out of his way to be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

A Love Triangle: Rucas or Chiley?

Riley Matthew's is the girl next door. Everything about her was perfect. Well to Lucas and Charlie she was the perfect girl. She had beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair. She was awkward, clumsy and loyal. She was the best person to turn to when things got hard. She was the best person in general. She had amazing friends and a family that loved her dearly. Lucas and Charlie were head over heels in love with her. Lucas met Riley first, when she fell onto his lap on the subway. He was her first kiss and date. But then Charlie moved to town and he took Riley took the semi-formal. Which caused Lucas to get jealous so he asked her best friend Maya to go with him. Now they are seniors in high school and they were still at war for Riley's heart. Will Riley go for Lucas, the star athlete, the first guy she ever liked or will she go for someone different like Charlie? Prom was coming up and that means another battle between Lucas and Charlie, who do you think she will say yes to?

Riley's POV:

I was walking down the halls with my best friend, Maya Hart. She has been by my side since kindergarten. We were walking to our lockers and when we got there, I saw Lucas waiting for us. "Ranger Rick!" Maya greeted. "Clutter Bucket" he greeted back. Then he looked at me, his face lit up and his cheeks turned bright red. "Hey Riley." He said with a soft smile. "Hey there," I said. We stood there and gazed at each other. "Riley! Let's go!" Maya said as she quickly pulled me away. Lucas watched us as we left. "Okay, what was that?" she asked me. "What was what?" I said. "You and Ranger Rick are still into each other. Why don't you guys go out already?" Maya asked. She had a point. We've had a crush on each other since the 7th grade. He was my first date, my first kiss but he never became my first boyfriend. I knew he wanted to ask me to the semi-formal back in middle school but someone else had already asked me and I couldn't have just said no.

Charlie's POV:

I was walking down the halls when all of a sudden I saw Lucas and Riley gazing at each other. I hid behind my locker so that they wouldn't see me stare. All of a sudden Maya dragged Riley away and Lucas stood there staring at them. I didn't want Lucas to take Riley, we have been having this on and off feud over her since the eighth grade. You'd think we would have moved on by now. But there is no way anyone can move on from someone like Riley, she was the most amazing human being person on this planet. As soon as she left, I made my move. I walked over to Lucas and smacked him in the back of the head. "What the- oh it's you. What do you want?" he snarled. "I want Riley and I know prom is coming up, it's not going to be a surprise when she chooses me over you again." I said with confidence. "And what makes you think she's going with you?" he asked. "Because I'm actually going to ask her, now that I think about it. You didn't even ask her to semi-formal. You just thought about it and then got jealous when she said yes to me. So this is going to be a piece of cake." I said. "Hate to break it to you, but Riley still has feelings for me and were seniors now, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. So you better watch your back." Lucas said as he walked away.

Lucas POV:

Charlie really knew how to make me angry. I needed to release this anger inside of me. But then I saw Riley and all my anger had disappeared. Just by looking at her instantly made me feel better. I didn't realize I was staring at her until Farkle yelled my name. I jumped. "Aww I see you still have a thing for Riley," he teased. It was afterschool and I was walking to my car when I saw Riley and walked over to her. "Hey, Riles what're you up to?" I asked. I hope I didn't sound too nervous. She looked so adorable standing there holding onto her books. "Oh I was waiting for Charlie, I wanted to see if he could give me a ride home since Maya left early for a doctor's appointment." Hearing his name made me want to punch a wall but I had to hide my jealousy from anger. Why did she want to be in same car as Charlie? Yuck. "Well, I don't want you waiting out here alone. I could give you a ride myself." I offered. "Oh, I don't know." She said. "Come on, I insist." I said as I held out my arm. She look down at her phone and linked her arm with mine. "Alright." She said as we walked to my car together. We saw Charlie and he gave me the dirtiest look ever and I smiled back at him. Looks like I won this round.

 **So I decided to end the chapter here, but as the story goes on you will see how far the two boys go to win Riley's heart. There is also a funny fight between them. You also don't want to miss the big ways they ask her to prom. Prom will lead to a relationship and Riley is absolutely clueless about how these guys feel until she realizes she has to choose which guy she wants to be with. Tell me who do you think she should choose? Should she go for Lucas, her Romeo or should she try something different and go for Charlie? But as the year goes on there's a sudden death that affects Riley, hard. Which guy is going to go out of his way to be there for her? That will definitely help her decide who she should be with.**


	2. Chapter 2: The battle and The Loss

Chapter 2: Battle One

Maya's POV:

I was walking to Topanga's to meet Riley and all of a sudden I noticed two boys arguing. One of them had dirty blonde hair, green eyes and he was about 6ft tall. The other guy had dark brown hair and green blue eyes and he looked about 5'6. I realized who they were. It was Charlie and Lucas. They were arguing over Riley. Again. I love that girl but she doesn't even have a slight clue that this is even going on. I walked over to them and tried to break it up. "Hey, Ranger Rick and Willie Wonka break it up!" I said as I pushed them apart. I yelled at them to sit down. "Let me guess. The two of you are fighting over who gets to ask Riley to prom. Am I correct?" I asked. They nodded. "Well then why don't you both ask her and let her choose, besides physical fighting each other. Although it is fun to see a short guy try to fight an empire state building." I joked. "Anyways, I'm going to meet Riley at the diner for milkshakes, would you guys like to come?" I asked. I soon regretted it once those words slipped out of my mouth. I knew how tense it would get. But it would be fun to watch.

We walked over to Topanga's, where we saw Riley reserving a booth for us. She already ordered a strawberry milkshake for me. She knew me too well. "Hey loser." I said as I slid into the booth. "Peaches- oh hi Lucas, Charlie I didn't see you guys there. Why don't you guys sit?" she said as she tapped the empty space right next to her. Lucas and Charlie looked at each other and then began to fight their way to the seat. Lucas pushed Charlie to the ground and sat down next to Riley. Charlie quickly got up and sat next to me. "You guys are pathetic at this." I said to the two guys. Finally our food came and I had to listen to Lucas and Charlie offer their food to Riley over and over again. But she kept refusing. "Okay, that's enough! If she doesn't want your fries or a bite of your burger then keep it to yourselves. Riley, let's get out of here." I said as I got up.

As Riley and I walked back to her apartment, I thought to myself how can she be so clueless to see what was going on between Lucas and Charlie? She'll find out soon enough. But I couldn't be the one to tell her. It wasn't my secret to tell even though it was so obvious about how the boys felt about her. So I decided to stay quiet as we walked to her house.

Riley's POV:

As soon as Maya and I said our goodbyes. I walked in to the apartment and my grandpa was there to visit. My grandpa and I were very close. I was always happy to see him. I ran over and gave him the biggest hug. "Riley dear!" he said as he pulled away. "How's my favorite girl?" he asked. We spent the rest of the day together, we had a harry potter marathon and then we went out to dinner and then to a carnival. After that, we went for a walk around central park. We sat down on a bench and we were talking about boys and high school. I told him about Lucas and Charlie. I realized that they did have feelings for me but I didn't know which one I wanted to be with. My grandpa had told me to trust my heart on this one. After that he took something out his pocket, it was a small silver box. "When you decide who you want to be with, I'll be happy for you my dear, I want nothing more than my granddaughter to be happy. I wanted to give this to you." he said as he handed me the box. I opened the box and it was a small silver locket in the shape of a heart. Inside, it had a picture of my grandpa and me, and then on the right it was picture of the whole family together. "There's also a handkerchief, that was the one I had in my tux pocket when I first met your grandma, I've kept it ever since. I considered it to be lucky." He said.

"Now, the locket I bought you that myself. I gave you that because I want you to know that wherever you go, no matter how far you are, and no matter what happens, we will be right there." he said as he pointed to the heart locket. "We're always going to be in your heart, Riley, no matter where you go." He said. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The next day Maya and I were walking home from school. But for some reason everything felt so different, something didn't feel right at all. We walked through my apartment, but I noticed how quiet it was. The atmosphere had changed. Everything felt empty. Then my cell phone rang. It was my dad. He was crying on the phone. He told me to come to the hospital immediately. Something bad had happen. I could feel it.

 **I know this chapter is really short. I sort of made it a little obvious but who do you think she loses? You will see how this death affects Riley and how it affects her family most of all. Who will be there for her? Who isn't going to be there for her? Stay tuned for the next chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Always in My Heart

Chapter 3: Always in My Heart

Riley's POV:

My whole world was collapsing around me, I felt nauseous, and weak to my knees. I didn't know what was going on. The entire room was spinning. Before I got that phone call, my world was full of color, now everything seemed to be black and white. I remember running through the halls of the hospital, I saw my family surrounding each other. My dad ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. He told me what had happened. I was in denial. I kept telling them that he was going to wake up but they just looked at me with deep sadness. I didn't want to believe it. But then I looked through the window and I saw him lay there, so colorless, so lifeless. I remember falling to the floor, yelling, and sobbing. I remember punching the walls, and hearing everyone scream and cry, I was surrounded by so much noise. Now, I'm sitting alone in a dark corner. There's no sound at all. I just couldn't believe it. He was gone. My grandpa was gone.

It had been two weeks since my grandpa had passed of stroke. Every day seemed to go by slower and slower. I kept looking at the locket he had given me the day before he did. I kept smelling the handkerchief that he gave me, it smelled just like him. I held those two items close to my heart because that's where my grandpa is now. I knew that I had to be there for my family, I had to be strong. We all had to be strong. For the past weeks, I've been grieving by my family's side. I looked down at my phone again, I had text messages, and missed phone calls from Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Charlie. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was tired of reading of the same messages, and hearing the same words all over again. "I'm sorry for your loss, he's in a better place, be strong," I was tired of it because nothing was going to bring my grandpa back. All I wanted was for someone to listen. I put my phone down and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my window. It was Lucas. I remained in my little corner. Then he knocked again. I finally got up and opened the window and let him in. "Wow, your room looks like it can be in twilight." He said trying to get me to smile. "What're you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I haven't seen you for two weeks, you haven't been returning my calls, or replying to my texts. I wanted to see how you were doing." He said as he joined me on the floor. We sat in silence for a while. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested head on top of mine. Then I finally spoke. "I feel numb, my grandpa was my best friend. He was someone I looked up to. I didn't get to see him that much but I cherished every moment I had with him. I didn't think I would lose him so soon. We did all of my favorite things together. You know the last thing he said to me was that no matter where I go, I'll always have everyone in my heart. So now wherever I go, no matter what I do, I won't have my grandpa physically here. But I'll have him in here." I said as I placed my hand on my heart.

Lucas was silent. He was doing what I've been wanting someone to do. He was listening to me. It felt nice. We continued to sit there in silence. I felt a new connection to Lucas. I always have but this was deeper. I looked up at Lucas and he was staring at my lips. We started to lean in towards each other. But then I quickly got up and adjusted my clothing. "Well it's getting pretty late, you should probably go. But thank you for listening. Actually, thank you for being my hero." I said as he got up. Then he pulled me into a hug and then he whispered in my ear. "It's all I ever wanted to be. I'll always be here for you, Riley Matthews." He said as he held me tightly.

Maya and I were walking back to my apartment afterschool, she understood where I was coming from. "I've missed you, Riles. You know I'll always be here for you. Even if you just want me to listen. "Maya said as we walked up to my floor. "Maya, I know that. Were sisters." I said as I gave her a soft smile. I opened the door and I saw my dad sitting in the kitchen looking at photos of him and my grandpa. "Hey dad," I said. "Hey girls, go on upstairs, I'll call you when dinners ready." He said. My father was trying to be strong because he didn't want me to see how destroyed he really was inside.

Tonight was the night of the senior bonfire. Maya and I decided to be match a little. We both put on our John Quincy Adams Highs school t-shirt and on the back it had our grad year on it. I put on dark denim shorts and black converse. Then Maya put on light shorts and black converse. We curled our hair and headed off to the beach. Once we got there, Farkle had begged Maya to dance with him. So I was sitting on our blanket watching them dance. "May I join you?" a voice said. I looked up to see that it was Charlie. "Of course." I said as I scooted over. "So how are you?" he asked. "I'm okay, I decided to distract myself from all the pain at home." I said. "I'm really sorry for your loss, Riley, I know you probably heard that a lot. But if you need anyone to talk to, or just for someone to listen. I'm here." He said. He put his arm around me and I started to feel this connection between Charlie and I. Then they started playing "Flawless" by Beyonce. It was my favorite song.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" I asked him. He said yes and we joined everyone else on the dance floor. In that moment, I forgot everything else that was going on the world. I was smiling, laughing and having a good time with everyone.

Lucas's POV:

I was talking to some of my friend and we were watching everyone dancing on the dance floor. Then I noticed a cute little brunette dancing with the biggest smile on her face. I couldn't figure out who she was dancing with. Farkle was in the way. Once he moved, I realized she was dancing with Charlie. I was suddenly filled with so much anger. I took one last sip of my drink and went to go dance with them. As soon as I got on the dance floor, I jumped in front of Riley and started to dance with Riley. Then all of a sudden he pushed me to the side and went back to dance with her. Before you know it, Charlie and I were having a dance off. I brought my best moves out on the floor and everyone started to cheer. Then Charlie started to break dance and I couldn't compete with that. Then I noticed that Riley was gone. So I decided to go find her. But then Maya came up to laughing. "Wow, Ranger Rick! I figured you would've started to square dance with him but I guess not. You guys really made fools of yourselves in front of Riley. Just letting you know." She said as she continued to laugh.

I wanted to know where she went. After looking for her for an hour, I saw her walking by the water with Charlie. Of course he beat me to her! I felt my body start to boil and my hands started to sweat. I wanted to go over there and take her from him. But then I realized that Riley has been smiling and laughing all day. I shouldn't ruin her mood because of my feud with Charlie. So I went back to talk to my friends.

 **This is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is where the guys asks Riley to prom and now Riley has to choose who she wants to say yes to. Also, the feud between the two guys continue and in this chapter you will see them fight. There's always twist in the next few chapters about who Riley chooses. But then someone comes into the picture, Riley reacts and it makes her decision easier on who she is going to go with. Stay tuned for chapter 4 xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Riley's Choice

Chapter: Riley's Choice

It was finally May, which meant it was prom season. As Riley was walking down the halls, she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She was about to open her locker when all of a sudden, music started playing. It was uptown funk. She turned around and there was a flash mob dancing for her. Then a group of guys were walking through the mob, as they got closer, they were holding a sign that said: go bananas with me at **PROM?"** as soon as Charlie popped up with roses. The music stopped and everyone had stopped dancing. "Well, will you go to prom with me?" he asked. "This was a very sweet way to ask, but I'm sorry, I have to think about this." I said as I closed my locker and walked away. I know I just humiliated him in front of everyone but I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go to prom.

Lucas's POV:

As I saw Riley walk away from Charlie, I knew I had to top his promposal and I knew exactly how to do it. I drove to the floral shop and ordered a dozen roses and an orchid. After that I drove home and started on my plan. I realized that I needed someone to distract Riley, so I texted Maya and asked for her help. After pleading and bribing, she finally said yes.

Maya's POV:

Even though I didn't want to be a part of Charlie's and Lucas's little feud, I decided to lend a hand just once. It was for Riley. It was Saturday. I had spent the night at her house so that I can easily distract her. We headed to the mall and did a little shopping, then we went to the movies. The day was going by so slow. I didn't know what else to do. So I decided to take her out to eat. But she ate so quickly that we had to leave. So that left me with only one option. We went back to her house, sat in the living room with one hour remaining until I had to bring her over to Ranger Rick.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked. "We could just sit here." I said. Riley frowned. I prayed for Ranger Rick to text me already. All of a sudden my prayer was answered. Ranger Rick gave me the okay to bring her to the park. "Let's go to the park." I said as I pulled her off the couch.

Riley's POV:

Once Maya and I had reached the park I noticed something different. There was a rose on taped on each tree with a note attached to it. I went over and grabbed each rose one by one, as we walked through the park. Then I realized it said "Riley, will you go to prom with-." Then I grabbed the last rose but it didn't have a note to it. I realized we were standing in front of the gazebo. All of a sudden I heard a guitar playing. Lucas was sitting in the gazebo, and he started to sing to serenade me. " _…we could have the time of our lives, we can dance all through the night, but that's only if you go to prom with me, will you go to prom with me, I said will you go to prom with me?"_ After he finished the song, he removed his guitar, and he was wearing a shirt that said "me" on it. "Riley Matthews, I would be honored if you went to prom with me?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. Charlie had also asked me as well. I told him the same thing I told Charlie, I wanted to think about it. Lucas understood. He still wanted to hang out after that, so he changed his shirt and we went to go ice cream.

I had a tough decision to make. But I didn't know who to choose. But it wasn't just about prom. Lucas and Charlie told me how they felt about me last week and now they both asked me to prom. So I didn't know who I wanted to go with, or better yet, who I wanted to be with. When I got home, I went to my room and sat on my bay window. I pulled out my phone and looked at pictures of Charlie and I. Charlie was different, there was a connection between us and we always had a good time together. We would always create a little adventure for ourselves whenever were together. He brought out a version of me I didn't even know existed. I really liked that about him.

Then I came across a picture of me and Lucas. I thought about how he was the first boy I ever liked, he was my first date, first kiss, when I saw him on the subway. I instantly felt a connection with him. But with Lucas, it wasn't easy at all. It was crazy. We were crazy. But I was I still crazy about him? Throughout everything we have been through, all the fights and all the drama, he was always there for me. Lucas and Charlie were different. Maybe I'm ready for different. Then it hit me, I finally knew who I wanted to be with, if I was going to dance the night away, I knew exactly who it would be with.

It was finally Monday. I decided to look cute. So I wore high-waisted white flowy pants and a black turtle neck crop top, and black strapped sandals. Then I topped it all off with silver earrings and I put the locket my grandpa gave me around my neck. I let my natural waves down and my makeup made me look refreshed. I met up with Maya and we walked to our lockers. I told her that I was going say yes to him today and she told me she would meet in history. I found him at his locker, I found Lucas at his locker. I was smiling from ear to ear, but then my smile had turned into a frown. I was about to call his name but then a girl wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Of course she was there. She always has to get in the way. I was so close to telling Lucas that I would be honored to go to prom with him. But I realized I was too late.

Lucas's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about Riley, I just wanted her to give me an answer already, then I felt someone put their arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Riley. I thought to myself. I turned around but then I realized that it was Missy. She wrapped her arms around me and I tried to take her arms off of me but she wouldn't let me. "So, I think that we should go to prom together" she said. I finally got myself out of her arms. But as I looked to the right, I saw Riley standing there with a frown on her face. "Oh no." I said then she turned around and walked away. I wanted to go after her but Missy just wouldn't get off of me.

I finally got Missy to let go of me and I went to go find Riley. I couldn't find her at all. Then I ran into Charlie. "Friar." He said. "Bloom." I snarled. Charlie and I started arguing then all of a sudden, I was pushed against the locker and he punched me in the nose. Then he kicked me in my stomach and fell to the floor. I quickly got up and punched him back. Before you know it, I was trapped. I couldn't move at all. I went for the only option I had, and I twisted his nipples. He screamed like a little girl. Then I pushed him to the wall and punched him. I walked away after that because Riley was the only person I wanted to see right now. I wanted to explain to her what was really happening.

Riley's POV:

Missy Bradford always has her dirty little hands on him. She always gets in the way of me and Lucas. But it's so obvious that he had already asked her to prom. I was so disappointed in myself. But I shook it off because I had them in history and I wanted to show him what he was missing. Actually he knew what he was missing, he just wanted someone easier. I looked amazing today. Sadness did not look good with my outfit. I walked into the classroom and Lucas stared at me as I walked in. "Yeah, keep staring" I thought to myself. "Riley." I heard someone say. I turned around and it was Lucas. I shook my head and turned back around. He kept calling my name, but I ignored him. "Mr. Friar, there is no talking right now." my dad said. "I'm sorry, sir." He apologized. There was no way I could walk out of here without Lucas wanting to talk. So I gave Maya the "protect me" look. She winked at me and smiled. The bell rang and I quickly got my things and walked out. Lucas called after me but then I heard Maya talk to him. Two minutes later, Maya had took her place by my side. We were walking through the parking lot, then I saw Charlie. "Charlie!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, what's up?" he said. I noticed his bloody lip. "What happened to you?" I asked. "Oh, I just fell down the stairs earlier. I'm okay, don't worry." He reassured me. "Well, the answer is yes." I said. Charlie's eyes widened. "As in yes, you'll go to prom with me?" he asked. I wanted to go with Lucas but he had a different idea. I nodded. Charlie smiled. He gave Maya and I a ride home. As we backed out of the parking lot, I saw Lucas standing by his car, with a sad look on his face. I quickly look down so that I wouldn't have to look at him.

 **Alright! So this is the end of the chapter and I would love your feedback on it. I know I was all over the place with this but I tried. Do you think Riley will go through with being Charlie's prom date? Or do you think she'll give Lucas a chance to explain himself? Who do you think she will end up with at the end of the night? Stay tuned xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Night

Chapter 5: The Big Night

"What about this dress?" Maya said as she showed Riley a purple, strapless dress, it had sequence all over it. "I wanted to shine at prom, not make everyone blind." She joked. Riley was still feeling down because she wanted to be with Lucas. But she shook it off because she had to remind herself that things happen for reason. The only thing we can control, is how we react. Then she saw a long, red dress it had a sweetheart neckline, with a beaded belt around the waist. The waist was fitted, then the entire bottom flowed out. Riley knew that she had found her dress.

Maya picked out a silver mermaid style dress, it had sequence all over, with a sweetheart neckline. It complimented her curves very well.

Riley's POV:

"LOVE IT!" I yelled as soon as Maya walked out in her dress. "Look at me!" she said as she danced around. "YAAAAY!" I yelled again. We spent half of the day trying on prom dresses and we finally found our dresses. I decided to text Charlie and tell him what color my dress was and then we paid for our dresses and walked out. I couldn't wait for prom. It was going to be the best night of my life. I was going to be with my best friend and I had the best date ever. I couldn't wait for Charlie to see me in my dress.

The week had gone by so fast, it was finally Saturday. Which meant it was finally prom night. Maya and I were finally ready for prom, so we went downstairs. "You look so beautiful girls." My mom said as she walked over to us and gave us hugs. "Where did my little girl go?" my dad asked. Charlie and Brandon had finally arrived, so we took pictures, got a lecture from my dad and went off.

Lucas's POV:

I don't know where I was going, I just kept driving and driving. All of a sudden I found myself in front of Riley's apartment. I took all the courage, got out of the car and walked to her floor. Once I got there, all I had to do was knock on the door. Finally, I did and Mr. Matthew's had opened the door. He looked very surprised to see me. "Mr. Friar, nice tux. Is that corsage for me?" he joked. "No, sir, I was wondering if I could talk to Riley, I really need to talk to her." I said. Mr. Matthew's looked down. "Lucas, just stop." He said. "Excuse me, sir?" I said. "You had your chance, you've broken her heart enough." He said. "Oh, I broke her heart?" I asked. Did he not know what she put me through? "You had your chance, it's time to let her go." He said. I walked out of the apartment. I didn't know what to do now. I knew I should just go to prom with some friends or go with Missy. I didn't know what to do.

Riley's POV:

As soon as we got to prom, Maya and I hit the dance floor with our dates. They were playing single ladies, there was no way I wasn't going to not dance to this song. I just wanted to dance the night away and not worry about a thing at all. After the song, we all decided to go sit down at a table and the guys went to go get us drinks. "So, you having fun?" Maya asked. "Of course, I'm with my best friend at prom." I said. Finally, the guys had come back with the drinks and we sat there talking about random stuff and kept telling funny jokes to each other. All of a sudden, all of me came on. "May I have this dance?" Charlie said. "I thought you'd never ask." I said. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Then Charlie pulled me closer to him. "You look so beautiful tonight, you always do." He said. "Thank you, you look very handsome tonight." I said as we gazed into each other's eyes. Then Charlie rested his forehead on mine, and we continued to look into each other's eyes. Then I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. After a minute, I opened my eyes and jumped a little. I saw Lucas sitting with Missy but he was watching me dance with Charlie. For someone who was nominated for prom king, he didn't look to happy. But I didn't care. I was with Charlie, maybe it was time for someone different.

Finally the song had ended and we walked back to our table. Maya was sitting with her hand over Brandon's nose. "Hey, what happened?" I asked. "He got a bloody nose. We accidently butted heads when we were dancing." She said. Charlie took Brandon to the bathroom. "Someone hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you tonight." she said as she looked over at Lucas. "Yeah, but I don't care. He had his chance." I said as I took a sip of my drink. "Riles, I know you. You always end up giving people second chances. Go talk to him." Suddenly another slow song came on, Maya was right. I should give Lucas a chance to explain, but I was here with Charlie. "May I have this dance?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to find Lucas standing there.

 **You have now reached the end of this chapter. Do you think Riley will dance with Lucas? Do you think Lucas and Missy will win prom king and queen? Please leave your feedback and stay tuned for the next chapter, you don't want to miss it xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Chances

Chapter 6: Chances

As Lucas stood there waiting for me to give him an answer, I looked around for any sign of Charlie. Then I looked at Maya and she nodded at me and showed me the ring on her finger. She would use the "ring power" on me. I looked back at Lucas and he still had his arm out, waiting for me to link my arm with his. I sighed. "Why not." I said as I got up and we walked to the dance floor.

Lucas's POV:

I was glad that Riley decided to dance with me, I had a lot I needed to say. I pulled her close to me, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I couldn't speak for a moment there. Riley looked so beautiful underneath the lights. But I had to respect the fact that she chose Charlie over me and I remember what her father had told me. I had my chance. But when Riley said yes, I knew I could convince her to give me another chance. I just needed to explain everything to her. "Riley, are you ever going to let me explain myself? I know were not together, but you know how I feel about you, you already know that every time Missy comes around me, it's always bad timing because you never see what fully happens." I said. "You have until this song is over." She said. "When I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I hoped that it was you, instead of Missy. I had spent that whole day thinking about you, I kept thinking that you would choose Charlie over me again and you did. Then I saw you standing there, why were you standing there?" I asked. "I was about to say yes to you, but when I saw you with Missy, I changed my mind. I thought I was too late." She said. "You weren't. I actually went to your apartment earlier, I showed up with a corsage and everything and your dad had told me you had already left." I said.

Riley looked at me, with sadness in her eyes. "I had no idea." She said. "Why can't we start over? Let's leave this dance and go somewhere we can be alone." I said. "Lucas, I came here with Charlie. We should be just friends for now and see where it goes." She said. "So you're basically saying we should start all over?" I asked. "Yes, besides Missy would be very disappointed if you left her tonight, especially since it's obvious that you guys already won prom king and queen." She said. The song ended and Riley walked back to her table, leaving me alone on the dance floor.

Riley's POV:

I didn't know what to do anymore, I have feelings for Charlie and I still have feelings for Lucas. But I didn't know who to choose. I walked back to the table and Charlie was sitting there talking to Maya and Brandon. "Hey, where did you go?" Charlie asked. I didn't want to lie to him. "I was dancing with Lucas. Please don't get mad. I owed him one." I said as I sat down. "Don't worry, I understand." Charlie said as he gave me a smile. It was now time for them to announce prom king and queen. We all stood up and walk towards the stage.

The principal walked up the podium and opened the envelope. Lucas was standing next to Missy, well more like she forced him to. I looked over at him and he was already looking at me then I looked at Missy and she was fixing her hair and makeup. "Alright students, your prom queen is… Missy Bradford!" he said. Missy faked her reaction and pretended to be surprised. She already knew she was going to win anyways. "And your prom king is… Lucas Friar!" the principal said. Everyone was cheering. But Lucas just stood there. He kept looking back and forth at me and Missy. When he looked at me again, I smiled and said "Aren't you going to get your crown?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm going to get the girl." He said as he walked over to me, grabbed me by the face and pulled me into a deep kiss. All of a sudden I didn't feel just butterflies, I felt electric bolts through my body. I felt everything in that moment. The kiss was perfect. Missy's jaw dropped along with the principal and Charlie stormed out of the gym. We finally pulled apart, "Let's get out of here." he said. Everyone cheered as we walked out of the gym with our arms around each other.

 **So I'm debating if I should do a sequel to this or a sequel for other story, "And they lived happily ever after" if you haven't read it, I suggest you do because it's way better than this one. I also have another story coming up called "Girl meets senior year" it's not your average girl meets senior year story, and you'll see what I mean I post the first chapter. So follow me, and tell me what you guys thought about the ending! I'm sorry if it has been a little confusing. I had a hard time writing this but please give me your feedback and stay tuned for more stories to come, you are going to love them xx**


End file.
